Edwin
"Dance like the stars, strike like a meteor!" A rare swordsman Kensei in this day and age, Edwin is part of Team Atlas under Commander Noble. He serves as the offensive powerhouse of the group due to his blistering speed. Appearance He is still young, and his face betrays it. His hair is still a mess of brown, as he has no real reason to care about his appearance, and his eyes are also brown. In combat, he wears a red coat that extends down to his boots, but is loose enough to not get in his way. Personality He is impulsive, boisterous, noisy, and blunt. Edwin doesn't hesitate to say what is on his mind and often gets in trouble with Leon and Noble for it. However, he refuses to change his ways and believes that honesty is what makes or breaks bonds. He loves life deeply and is disgusted by injustice - he will not hesitate to step into an argument against a higher authority to defend those he sees "in the right." History He was an orphan. He never knew his parents, and his first memories involve his orphanage burning down during a Gekijou attack. Somehow he escaped and wandered the streets in a stupor. He managed to survive by scavenging and begging for food, but was constantly in danger of being killed by gangs or the fights that broke out. As such, he learned to use the first weapon he found - a wooden plank. He eventually grew so competent at using it that he beat one of the gang leaders in one on one combat, taking over the gang at a young age. His home country soon went to war against a neighbor, however, and he proceeded to enlist with enthusiasm. In his unit was a boy named Leon - about his age. They instantly started to fight, but had to rely on each other for survival after they got split from the main unit. It was only due to the timely intervention of Kensei and Noble that they were rescued. They heard that their unit was annihilated by a Gekijou attack and were the only survivors. With no one else but Leon to rely on, Edwin once again returned to the scavenging lifestyle. However, he refused to give into despair and was determined to build his life back up. The two of them saved each other's lives multiple times in the following adventures. During their last daring defiance of a Gekijou force, December appeared to them both. He asked Edwin, "Do you want to fight for a purpose?" After Edwin said "Yes," December gave him the blade Lampergion and told him its history but forbade him to tell it to anyone. (Obviously, Edwin did not keep that promise.) The two of them both entered DEF and soon sought out Noble. They petitioned to be placed under his command, and he agreed. Powers and Abilities Speedwing His ability is rather straight forward - he can greatly speed up his body or parts of it. The increase multiplies the speed at which he is swinging his arm instantaneously - if his arm was moving at 10 m/s, it is now moving at 50 m/s. This does put a strain on his body, but he has learned to control it and is used to the stress. His enormous reflexes allow him to dodge incoming strikes with ease and keep the enemy on their toes. However, he cannot increase vertical velocity (as in, upwards movement). He can decrease vertical velocity. His ability is spread throughout his body. *Skycrush: When swinging his blade down, he can increase its speed the moment before impact to reach incredible velocities. On the other hand, he can increase the initial speed to make it incredibly difficult to dodge. *Whirlstrike: He can also increase angular velocity - he can block an attack head on and spin around to deal a crushing blow before one can counter attack. *Meteo Slam: By jumping towards the enemy from far away, he can use his momentum to swing downwards with incredible force. Weapon Lampergion: A unique blade given to him by December Endspire himself. It was once the treasure of a far-off kingdom. The sword exhibits odd glowing now and then. Some historians believe that it is one of the Decem Animi. It is a somewhat larger and far more elaborate than a normal sword, but nearly weightless. *'Infused:' The sword seems to be able to damage Gekijou without being infused with Edwin's emotion - as such, it is implied that someone's emotions currently run through the blade. Nobody knows why. *'Shimmer:' As it swings, it distorts light and can cause a rainbow to appear. The distortion can distract enemies and cause spatial illusions. Relationships *Noble: He sees Noble as a slightly too meddlesome elder and father figure, but respects him for his strength and character. He doesn't want to become like Noble - just as strong as him. *Leon: Leon is his best friend, but they argue quiet often. That is, Edwin complains but Leon forces him to do something anyways. They fight extremely well together and can usually be found in close proximity. *Adam: Edwin constantly tells Adam to "man up" and fight his heart out. He often goes out of his way to speak to Adam, but in a more naive, friendly manner. Trivia *His favorite color is red. Category:Male Category:Character Category:NPC Category:Kensei Category:DEF